1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine with an auxiliary combustion chamber. More specifically, the present invention relates to an internal combustion engine in which each cylinder has a main chamber part and an auxiliary combustion chamber part.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 60-45716 discloses a conventional internal combustion engine with auxiliary combustion chamber in which each cylinder has a main combustion chamber and an auxiliary combustion chamber. In this conventional internal combustion engine with an auxiliary combustion chamber, the auxiliary combustion chamber is disposed adjacent to the main combustion chamber.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved internal combustion engine with an auxiliary combustion chamber. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.